


Cupboard Raid

by applesaucecake



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Almost Kiss, Cookies, F/M, Fluff, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Peter Parker Has a Crush, Precious Peter Parker, Snacks & Snack Food, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 13:45:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18605740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applesaucecake/pseuds/applesaucecake
Summary: Reader has a midnight snack, but gets found eating Steve's secret stash.





	Cupboard Raid

You hadn't meant to be awake at 1 am. Actually, you had planned on getting a good night's sleep, and (hopefully) not waking up at all.  
But your stomach had other plans.  
It began to grumble. You was still asleep and dreaming.  
You reached out, your hands grazing the tip of the lid - just a bit further -  
You concentrated hard on the donut box, straining to reach it - you knew they were in there, gorgeous glazed wholesome sugary donuts...with a sweet cream filling...  
And then you woke up.  
You put a clammy hand to your face, feeling confused for a second. Where were the donuts? Why couldn't you reach them?  
Oh yeah. It was a dream.  
Thinking of the donuts only made your stomach grumble louder, if that was possible, and you closed your eyes, attempting to ignore it. If you could just fall asleep...then in the morning you could go and have breakfast, (because you knew that was the only thing that ever got you up in the mornings) a nice, big breakfast of sausages, hash browns...maybe some fried bread, a grilled herby tomato...a caramel - drizzled waffle, and perhaps a blueberry breakfast muffin too...freshly baked, the melted goodness dissolving in your mouth -  
That's it.  
You throw the covers off, (a little dramatically) and stomped to the door, barely throwing on your jumper before dashing out of the door and taking the elevator up to the kitchen.  
You're pretty sure your stomach grumbling is audible by now, but no one is there to hear it. The team are probably all asleep, Steve snoring away like he always does, and besides - all you can think about is eating everything in that kitchen.  
When you get there, you flip the switch and blue neon lights appear everywhere, illuminating the clean white surfaces that dominate the space.  
But you have one goal.  
You race for the nearest cupboard, and wrench it open.  
Only pots and pans.  
You go onto the next one, hoping to find biscuits -  
Ugh, Bruce's weird seedy, vitamin rich health food. So that's where he keeps it.  
You decide to reach for the upper cupboards, but being the short person you are, you can't reach. By now, your stomach is definitely plotting revenge, but all you can think of is food.  
You hoist yourself up onto the counter, and then a thought enters your scheming mind. Some conversation you had overheard with Steve and Natasha...it was after Christmas, and Steve was still carrying that extra bit of holiday weight.

“I'm on this health diet now, and I'm actually doing really well. I think,” he paused, poking his abs, “it's finally paying off.”  
Natasha scoffed. “Please, we all know you’re secretly stocking all of your forbidden treats in that cupboard above the pizza oven.” 

Your eyes rest on said cupboard.  
Target found.  
You stretch my arm out, reaching for the cupboard door… almost there -  
It opens slowly, revealing stacks upon stacks of tins of biscuits, cakes and all manner of other delights beyond belief. The cupboard goes so deep into the wall it's a wonder the other side doesn't end up in Australia.  
Bingo.  
Thank you, Natasha.  
Just as you're reaching for the nearest box, getting it in your hands as you open it, already smelling the aroma of gooey douple chocolate chip cookies, you hear the door creak open.  
Shit.  
You scramble hastily to get down, but the floor is too far away -  
You pray that it's not Steve -  
The footsteps stop in front of the counter  
Peter Parker's confused face looks up to greet you.  
“Y/N?"  
You freeze, cookie lodged inside your mouth, eyes wide looking at him. You say something like his name through all the biscuit.  
He chuckles slightly, but still looks amazed. “What..what are you doing here?”  
How do you tell him that you had a dream about donuts and then an impulsive moment where you needed to eat all of Steve's secret food that he keeps hidden because he's meant to be on a diet or something, at almost two in the morning?  
“I, uh...was hungry.” You decide to play it cool.  
He raises his eyebrows. “Ohhhh.” Then his eyes flicker to the box of cookies in your hand. He frowns.  
“Aren't - aren't those Steve's?”  
Guilt is written across my face as you look at him with wide eyes.  
“Please don't tell him,” you whisper.  
Then, he smiles the cutest smile in the whole world.  
If that's possible.  
(And you think it is.)  
“Your secret is safe with me.” He says, the huge smile still on his face. One appears on yours, too. It's contagious. You couldn't help it, even if you wanted to.  
“What are you doing here, anyway?” You ask curiously, taking another cookie. The middle is so deliciously melty, the chocolate liquifies on your tongue like molten goodness.  
Peter turns a bit red. “I came up here for food, too.”  
You burst out laughing. “At least now I know I'm not the only one who comes on random food hunts in the middle of the night.”  
He chuckles boyishly, and it's the best thing you've ever heard. “Can I get one of those?”  
He leaps effortlessly onto the counter as you offer him the box, and takes a cookie.  
“What?” Peter says when he notices you staring.  
“I- wow.” You blush. “It took me ages to get up here, since I'm, well, you know,” you gesture up and down your body, “short.”  
“I like that you're short.” Peter replies, and blushes a little himself at his own words.  
“Really?”  
“Yeah.” He says, and looks at my jumper, grinning. “And nice sweater.”  
You burn red. How do you only realise now that you're wearing some avengers propaganda sweater you picked up in Queens because you were cold and it happened to be really soft and comfy so you couldn't stop wearing it? Not to mention it's literally twice the size of you and you decided to pair it with stripy pajama shorts and fuzzy, bright orange socks.  
Good one, Y/N.  
“You're only saying that because your spider-face is plastered all over my arm.” You roll your eyes jokingly. “I know it's awful, but I just threw it on.”  
“No, it suits you.” Peter grins again, tilting his head to one side, looking at you. “But my face on it is the best bit.”  
You punch him playfully. “Such a smartass.”  
He just smiles, and a warm silence settles between the two of you as you munch on the cookies.  
“Do you think Steve will be mad when he finds out we ate his secret food?” Peter says.  
You shrug. “He doesn't have to know if we just take a box from the back and put it where the last one was, does he?”  
Peter looks at me suspiciously. “You've done this before, haven't you?”  
“Maybe.” You mutter.  
He raises one eyebrow.  
You huff. “Ok, fine! I guess I have eaten other people's food before...but I'm good at it. They never found out.” You flash him a sly smile, and he laughs.  
“Knew it.” Peter leans back, grinning. “You're the secret cake thief. What an interesting new avenger you'll be.”  
“Could you imagine?” You laugh. “ And did I mention I have a weakness for cheesecake too?”  
Peter's eyes widen in mock fear. “Now that desserts are part of your crime, you'll be unstoppable.”  
“That I will.” You stuff the rest of the cookie unashamedly.  
“How many have you had now?”  
You blink. “Six.” You say in a small voice. He chuckles, leaning forward.  
“You've got a couple crumbs on your face. I'll get them.”  
And then his fingertips are on your skin, gently brushing off the cookie crumbs one by one. He concentrates, biting his lip, but all you can focus on are the softness of the pads of his fingers on your face, and the closeness between you.  
He takes his hand away, and you want to cry at the abscence. “There.”  
But he hasn't pulled away. His eyes are locked on yours. Have they always been this brown?  
And then his fingers are on your skin again as he tucks a stray curl behind your ear, his warm hand resting on the side of your face, cupping your jaw...  
You glance at his lips, leaning closer…  
The door bursts open.  
You spring apart, looking round, only to find Natasha and Bruce are standing there.  
“Wh-” You begin.  
“We heard sounds coming from the kitchen, so we came up here to see what was going on.” Bruce says, drawing the cord tighter on his purple silk dressing gown which you try hard not to laugh at.  
“But it seems like you're both doing fine.” Natasha winks, smiling slyly when you glare at her.  
Suddenly, you hear more foosteps and Steve comes into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes and wearing fluffy slippers.  
“What's going -” he mumbles, but stops dead when he sees you mid - chew up on the counter, his cupboard of treats wide open for everyone to see.  
“YOU ATE MY COOKIES!!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! A Peter Parker x reader for all yous who enjoy that stuff ;)


End file.
